Ulyse Granville
Ulyse Granville is a tribute made by PoisonedPoetry. Please do not use them without permission. Tribute Form Name: Ulyse Granville District: 4 (Or any of the career districts) Gender: Non-binary (Biologically male) Pronouns: Any pronouns said with respect Age: 17 Personality: Unlike most people, there are three different aspects to Ulyse: The first of these comprises of their positive traits, such as being nonchalant: Unlike most career trainees, Ulyse likes to take everything in their stride and doesn’t worry too much if things go bad. As a result they can appear stoic in the face of danger. Surprisingly, they can also be logical when the situation calls for it. Ulyse can often figure out problems, whether it’s based on process of elimination or riddle-solving. Boosted by their observant capabilities and awareness of other people (though not surroundings), their logic can come in handy in a pinch. They are indifferent to killing when it’s necessary for their own survival. Even if Ulyse appears somewhat distant, they are friendly enough that people won’t think they are emotionless husks. When all of this is combined with Ulyse’s sharp-yet-dry wit, they can appear non-serious. However this is far from the truth. Ulyse’s negative side can make them appear shifty. They are untrusting of people, especially strangers, as they have experienced first hand that not everyone has a clean motive for making friends. As a result they can be accidentally rude when it comes to rejecting people they don’t trust. Ulyse’s level of rudeness also depends on how weary they are. More often than not, they are relatively tired from years of constantly working early in the morning to late at night. This means that Ulyse tries to keep quiet in case they provoke someone by mistake. Their biggest flaw is their self-consciousness. As a non-binary person, Ulyse can often be paranoid of what others think about them. Even though nobody knows about their gender identity yet, they are still worried about how others will perceive them once they come out. Ulyse also has an alter-ego that comes out: Sara Dean (Tsar-a Deen). Sara Dean is their drag queen persona and she comes out whenever Ulyse wears typically feminine objects (Such as make-up or a wig). As Sara Dean, Ulyse feels protected and they start to come out of their shell. This is because Ulyse feels like a different person as Sara Dean, as if their persona is a mask hiding them from the world. Unlike Ulyse, she is confident in her skin and unapologetic for what she does and says. Social and sassy, Sara Dean refuses to take shit from anyone. Instead she would rather bring her energetic nature to her routines, including her comedy stand ups full of raunchy and insult humour. Overall, she wants the crowd to leave laughing and happy. Height: 5’9 Weight: 145Ibs (Healthy) Appearance: Ulyse has brown hair that is styled short with a longer fringe. Their fringe sweeps across their forehead and sits next to their right eye. Ulyse also has oak brown eyes that, though usually tired-looking, can feign confidence if need be. Although they are biologically male, their body is very androgynous. With plump rosy cheeks and long eyelashes, Ulyse appears more feminine than most men. This is contrasted by their strong stare, sharp nose and thin lips, which command strength. Their waist is unusually small and their hips are slightly wider than that of most males. Ulyse Granville.png Ulyse IRL.PNG UlyseAnime.PNG Dominant hand: Right-handed Weapon(s): Trident, mace, spear Strengths: Physically and mentally, Ulyse has a sharper reaction time than most people. They quickly jump the moment anything suddenly appears in their vision. Coming from District 4, they are also a strong swimmer from the work they did diving for shellfish. Their diving and constant career training also mean they have good stamina and can run/swim for long distances. Weaknesses: Ulyse is fairly clumsy, sometimes tripping on air or knocking down decorations by mistake. Their tripping habits reduces their stealth capabilities as they often make a grunting noise when they fall. Ulyse is also heavy-footed. Their last major weakness is their inability to climb. They never tried to climb out of the belief that they would fall out due to their clumsiness. Fear(s): Coming out, being touched, sexual assault, claustrophobia Reaction to Fears: Coming out: Though Ulyse plans to come out during the interviews (See interview angle section), they are still worried about the repercussions. When the moment finally comes, Ulyse will be unlike themselves. They will visibly shake and their heart will race. How they react afterwards depends on how people receive the news. If the reception is positive, Ulyse will relax and return to their normal self. If it is negative, Ulyse will start hyperventilating and will run off the stage early. This fear stems from their parents making anti-LGBT comments. As their parents know Ulyse best, Ulyse is worried that other people will react more strongly to the news than their parents. Being touched: It doesn’t matter whether it’s intimate or accidental. Unless you are really close to them, they will hate being touched by anyone. If they feel somebody touch them, Ulyse will sharply jolt away from the person and keep watching them until they leave. If they are unable to escape from the person touching them, Ulyse will react in one of two ways depending on which persona they are. If they are regular Ulyse, they will feel vulnerable and shrink back, letting the person do what they want. They won’t resist, only whimper and hyperventilate. If they are in their Sara Dean persona, they will react aggressively and fight against their toucher. They might go violent against the person or they might run off if the other person seems too threatening. However, this fear also makes it so that Ulyse is afraid to be touched even by a partner they love. It would take a lot of trust and affection before Ulyse would let a romantic partner touch them. This fear stems from a few occasions in which Ulyse was grabbed inappropriately. Sexual assault: Similarly to being touched, if Ulyse is touched inappropriately they will react depending on which persona they are at the moment. As regular Ulyse, they will cry out for help and start hyperventilating. They will also start panicking whilst they freeze on the spot. As Sara Dean, they will be more aggressive and fight the person off. They will react with extreme anger and might violently lash out against their pursuer. However, this fear also makes it so that Ulyse is afraid to be touched intimately or sexually, even by a partner they love. It would take a lot of trust and affection over a lengthy period of time before Ulyse would let themselves get physically sexual with a romantic partner. This fear stems from a few occasions in which Ulyse was grabbed inappropriately Claustrophobia: Ulyse’s reaction to being trapped in confined spaces remains the same with both personas. If they find themselves restricted in a small area, they will freeze up and start breathing heavily. Ulyse will then cry out for help, maybe even sobbing if they are really stuck. If they are stuck for too long, they will end up fainting. This fear stems from Ulyse getting trapped in a corner when he was sexually assaulted. Allergies: Dust mites Training Strategy: During training, Ulyse will spend the first day brushing up on their weaponry skills. The only time they might do something else is if the career leader needs them for something. They won’t try to interact with the other tributes but if somebody tries to give them trouble, Ulyse will respond with a dry and witty comment. On the second day Ulyse will practice at the survival stations just in case the careers need it. This time if the other careers want them to go to a non-survival station, Ulyse will explain that they might need it if they get lost going back to the Cornucopia, and not to blame them if it ends up happening to them. On the final day Ulyse will go back to weapons training in time for private training. Private Training Strategy: In private training, Ulyse will demonstrate their abilities with tridents, maces and spears. They will show off their ability using holograms and moving mannequins. Once that is done, they will show off what they learnt at the survival stations to hopefully get bonus points for versatility. Once it is all over, Ulyse will make one last witty comment before leaving. They are hoping for a score high enough to cement their place in the careers. Interview angle: Prior to the interview, Ulyse will try to convince their stylist to let them go out in drag. When they first meet the interviewer, they will exchange a few witty comments. When the interview starts to slow down, Ulyse will use that as an opportunity to come out as non-binary by mixing a sob story and wit. (Example comment. Might be cringy: “I don’t mind having a package, it comes in handy if you’re bored or down. But I mind how it defines who I am and how I should behave”. At the end of their coming out, they will address their parents through the camera and tell them they won’t be allowed in the victors village if Ulyse wins. Bloodbath Strategy: Ulyse will go towards the Cornucopia and try to find a trident or mace as soon as possible. Once that is done, they will try and kill any tributes that come too close to any of the supplies. All the while they will remain aware of their surroundings, keeping an eye on their target and the other on the battlefield. If any of the other careers need any help, Ulyse will try to quickly finish off their target. But if they can’t, they will run off and help the career in need. Games Strategy: During the games, Ulyse will adopt the traditional career strategy: Hunt and kill for tributes. They don’t mind if they’re put on guard duty or sent hunting. They will try to get the job done as quickly and efficiently as possible. Ulyse will try to stay on everyone’s good side and will refuse to betray anyone. When the numbers start to die down, Ulyse will be more cautious in the nighttime in case anyone tries to betray them. What happens more specifically will be determined on a case-by-case basis. Alliance: Careers Token: A make-up kit, featuring colours that wouldn’t blend into a natural environment. The palette was chosen so that it wouldn’t get confiscated. Sexuality: Pansexual Showmance: Maybe. Can be mutual or one-sided in either direction (Where Ulyse is rejected by or rejects the love interest). Other quirks: * When they walk, they walk on the balls of their feet, as if they were wearing heels. However they run like a normal person. Family/Associates: Prusik Granville (Father), Nemea Granville (Mother), Nailah Granville (Aunt) Cuda Granville (Cousin), Crest Aenie (Friend), Pearl Searling (Friend), Angel Hydra (Friend), Bailey Hooker (Chef/Friend), Trimalchio Iuvenes (Career academy owner) Backstory TBA Backstory Summary * Born as an only child to Prusik and Nemea Granville. They were a wealthy family as Prusik owned his own docks and Nemea sold pearls to the Capitol. * As a child they played dress-up & wore makeup with cousin, but their parents disapproved. When they attended preschool, Ulyse was asked by the children and childminders why they played with both girly and boyish stuff. This made them confused about gender and they realise it wasn’t as black-and-white as people made it out to be. * Ulyse was forced into ‘the best’ career academy. There they hid their love for anything feminine. All they did was grow their fringe out long to hold a piece of their femininity. However they did enjoy the feeling of being strong when practicing with weaponry. * The trainers and recruits often got confused as to what sex Ulyse was. Not only did they have an ndrogynous look about them, they also had an androgynous voice. Ulyse often pulled pranks by pretending to be one sex, only to claim they were the other sex later. Unfortunately for them, they hated the idea of labelling their gender as one or the other. * In the early morning before training and early evening after training, Ulyse would travel to Prusik’s docks and dive for shellfish. * They made friends with some of the more popular trainees. Among their friends were: Crest & Pearl (Best friends, later became the most popular couple), Angel (Beautiful, often entered bad relationships and was willing to do favours to keep the relationships alive) and Bailey (A cafeteria chef who made good food and alcoholic beverages.) * The career academy had Halloween parties, but Ulyse wasn’t allowed to go until they were thirteen years old. There was also a talent competition. Ulyse’s friends convinced them to enter and do a comedy stand-up routine. * Ulyse was stumped for costume ideas. In the end they decided to dress up as a woman for the party, feeling nostalgia after their past with feminine toys. Their cousin Cuda helped with make-up. Their Aunt, Nailah, also let Ulyse borrow her dress. The cousins were coming up with punny female names when Ulyse thought of ‘Sara Dean’, as in sardine. * Nobody questioned Ulyse for dressing up as a woman and for once they felt free. This sense of freedom made them feel more confident as people commented that they seemed different in a good way. * At the talent competition there were many acts. Some people sang, others danced. One even juggled knives and flaming sticks. There was a halfway interval, at which Ulyse asked the host to introduce them as Sara Dean. * Before Ulyse could start the routine, they nearly tripped on their heels. Quickly they came up with a quip for that (Warning: The next few lines will be awful. I am in no way a professional comedienne so my jokes will be pretty bad) * ‘I don’t know if Bailey spiked my drink or if Crest and Pearl spilled something behind the curtains.’ * After the first joke, Ulyse upped their antics and made several raunchy jokes. Sometimes the jokes were that of an insult comedian, but this was only when Ulyse was roasting their friends. Sometimes something unexpected would hapen, and Ulyse would take advantage of that and make a joke out of it. Either way, it was popular with the crowd. ‘What’s the difference between Angel and a French angelfish? French angelfish mate for life.’ * Near the end of the routine, one of the drunk boys yelled and asked Ulyse to have his babies. Ulyse’s response: ‘As much as I’d love to, that isn’t possible. There’s… something I should probably tell you. Something important.’ Everyone was silent at this point. ‘You can hear it too audience, we’re all bored here. You see…’ Ulyse dropped their voice as low as possible. ‘I’m sterilized’ * Only then did the audience realise Ulyse was biologically male. They were shocked but impressed with their transformation. At the end, they received a standing ovation, the second one of the night. * In the competition, Ulyse placed 2nd. They were impressed with what they had done and for once, they felt ecstatic. * Ulyse returned home, forgetting they were still in drag. They had to calm down their parents and reveal that this was their costume. Their parents warned them not to wear drag ever again. Nemea recognised Nailah’s dress and said she would get her to tell Nemea if Ulyse tried drag again. * Ulyse, developing a backbone, snapped and said that it wasn’t harming anyone so why should they care. Prusik was more worried about the family’s reputation. Ulyse was forced to remove their make-up and clothing. * The next day, Ulyse was noticeably sad. Angel saw this and asked where their confidence went. Something clicked in them: They realised they enjoyed drag and saw it as their true passion. After a quick pep talk, they decided they would ignore their parents’ wishes. * The same day, Trimalchio complimented Ulyse on their routine and asked if they could perform at the academy on weekend evenings. On weekend evenings, the career academy owners would come together to throw a feast, watch performances on stage and discuss recruits who did exceptionally well. Despite what their parents said before, Ulyse accepted the offer. * Ulyse returned home and told their parents that they would be working at the academy on weekend evenings. When asked, they lied and said they would be waiting tables. * Ulyse went to Aunt Nailah and Cuda, telling them about their plans. Nailah promised not to tell Nemea if she got some of their money. They agreed. * Since then, Ulyse worked most weekends entertaining the career academy owners as Sara Dean. As well as comedy, they did a fair bit of dancing and lip syncing. They often received tips for their performance. * Ulyse saved up enough money to afford a few wigs, shoes and sewing materials for outfits. Nailah and Cuda would sew them for Ulyse. * Only Aunt Nailah, Cuda, Crest, Pearl, Angel, Bailey and Trimalchio knew Ulyse and Sara Dean were the same person. * There were a few occasions where Ulyse (as Sara Dean) received unwanted predatory attention. The first offender (and only repeat offender) was Tyrius Stalliner, another Career Academy owner who groped their private areas and tried to kiss them. Sara Dean had to push him away and had to call for help. It was there they developed a fear of being touched, sexual assault and tight spaces. * After the first incident, Ulyse was unsure of whether they wanted to carry on drag. However Trimalchio reassured them, saying that it’s the fault of the assaulter and not the victim. He also advised Ulyse to carry on, as that was obviously something they enjoyed doing. Ulyse took this to heart and followed it. * There were a few standalone incidents with other people, but once Sara Dean expressed their discomfort they stopped and apologised. Tyrius was the only one who defied their wishes. In spite of this, Ulyse still enjoyed performing for the people. * Every now and then, Tyrius would visit Ulyse's academy and watch the recruits. He figured out Ulyse and Sara Dean were the same based on how Ulyse interacted with him. However he didn't let Ulyse know that he knew. * Unfortunately, Ulyse’s love life wasn’t the same after the cases of misconduct. They would only go on dates with boys and girls they thought were trustworthy and who didn’t want to get laid immediately. In the end they ended up having two real relationships, as the rest were riddled with trust issues. One lasted for 8 months whilst the other lasted just over a year. The former cheated on Ulyse whilst the latter saw the pair amicably split. * Though Ulyse’s passion was with drag, they were pressured by their parents and fellow recruits to volunteer for the games. This was made worse when Trimalchio showed Ulyse as being part of the top 6. The top 6 were allowed to volunteer for the games. Regular Reaping * Ulyse volunteered for the games when they were 17. Though they hoped they wouldn’t be chosen for the games, the escort ended up picking them. However they put on a brave face and tried to appear as if they wanted to be there. Reaping: The First Centennial - Allegiance (By ClovelyMarvelous) *The male tribute reaped was Cedric Stallinger, the grandson of Tyrius. Prior to the Reaping, Tyrius told Cedric that if he was selected for the games, to elect Ulyse. As luck would have it, Cedric was reaped. When Cedric announced Ulyse to be elected, they weren't surprised. They automatically assumed Tyrius was behind this, although they didn't know how Tyrius knew Sara Dean's true identity. Ulyse tried not to appear disheartened, instead shaking Cedric's hand and thanking him on camera. Internally though, they were terrified that they weren't going to be able to do drag again. *However, it was also at that moment they realised they could use the games as an opportunity to come out and express their gratitude for the art form one last time, during the interviews. Inspiration After seeing the non-binary category only had 4 tributes, I decided to add a fifth one to make it seem less empty. Ulyse’s backstory idea came after reading about people’s opinions on teenage drag queens, where some accepted it as a form of self-expression whilst others were concerned over her sexualised drag queens could be. Trivia Ulyse is the 5th non-binary tribute on this wiki and my 1st non-binary tribute. Category:PoisonedPoetry's Tributes Category:PoisonedPoetry Category:District 4 Category:Non-binary Category:17 year olds Category:Career Tribute Category:Characters Category:Tributes